The present invention relates to packaging and dispenser devices, in particular for makeup.
Prior references disclose a dispenser device for a substance in the form of a stick. The stick is fixed in an end piece which is mounted to move in a cup, with a spring being interposed. The cup forms part of a drive mechanism enabling relative rotation between two parts to be transformed into axial displacement of the cup. The stick can be pushed in during application, thereby making it easier to deposit a uniform thick layer of substance and obtain new sensations during application. This device requires the provision of a specific cup and a specific stick-receiving end piece.